


Dancing on Christmas Eve

by megupic



Series: ML Drabbles [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megupic/pseuds/megupic
Summary: Our superhero duo finds themselves in an abandoned square on Christmas Eve.





	1. Chapter 1

Snow drifted through the air and settled silently on the rooftops of Paris. The cacophony of cars, street performers ,and crowds faded away until the city slept silently under the sky’s eternal rosy glow.

Chat Noir sat on the edge of one of the rooftops, burrowing into the soft blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He sighed softly, his breath a small, misty cloud in the dark night air. He gazed out at the Eiffel Tower in the distance, a golden, sparkling beacon that reminded him that he wasn’t in a snow field, but a city.

“What is it with you and running away on Christmas Eve, _Chaton_?”

He smiled beneath his scarf, but didn’t move as she settled down against him, her shoulder and thigh pressing against his own.

“I’m not alone anymore, My Lady. I have you with me.” While he meant his words to come out as teasing and flirtatious, they were weak and deflated monochrome versions of themselves.

Ladybug laughed softly, elbowing him gently. “Yeah, but what if I hadn’t found you?”

“You always find me,” he whispered.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Ladybug reached over and twined her fingers with his and squeezed.

“What’s wrong, Chat?”

He sighed and shook his head. He really didn’t want to bring up family drama. Not that he could go into specifics anyway. He’d come out here to escape all that. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about it.

Suddenly, Ladybug let go of his hand. Despite being gloved, it felt a lot colder without her. He looked over when she stood up and looked down at him, a twinkle in her eyes.

“Come dance with me.”

“What?”

She laughed and repeated, “Come and dance with me!”

“O-okay…”

“Great, try and keep up, _Minou_!” She cast out her yoyo. Then she was gone, soaring down la rue. He fumbled for his staff and quickly followed her.

She landed in an abandoned square. The snow dusting the cobblestones was completely untouched. The hush that had fallen over the city seemed so much more poignant to Chat here that it stilled time itself. The snow fell in slow motion and the soft hazy glow of the streetlamps illuminated Ladybug like a Christmas angel.

“What’s gotten into you, My Lady? You’re never this forward,” he murmured as she closed to gap between them, gently taking his hands and started to slowly sway back and forth. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Everyone deserves to be happy around Christmas. Consider this my gift to you.”

Then she suddenly jerked him forward, leading him in long sweeping movements and circles, giggling as they stumbled through the square. They sent white flurries flying and dancing around them and left spiraling tracks in their wake.

Somewhere in between stumblings, Chat found their rhythm and turned their movements into precise footsteps. He re-adjusted the grip of her hand in his and placed his other on her waist. He pulled her close, causing her smile to drop for a moment in surprise…and then smile warmly up at him. They fell into a silent waltz, fitting into each other like two pieces that completed the last of a puzzle. Serenaded by the wind and feeling warm despite the crisp winter air, Chat could swear in the distance he could hear the bells of Notre Dame echoing down the Seine.


	2. Epilogue

“Oh! I also forgot, but I have a present for you too,” Chat said, stopping their dance and reaching back for his baton. He slid it up and pulled up his playlist. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her eyeing him curiously.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Oh, but I wanted to! It’s Christmas, after all, My Lady. Ah! Here we go.” He turned the baton to her proudly and pressed play, Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas Is You” blaring out.

She took the baton from him and scrolled through the playlist, her expression quickly turning from curiosity to amusement to confused to something similar to the -_- emoji.

“This is the only song on here. It’s just repeated like…fifty times.”

“That’s because all I want for Christmas is you,” he purred, winking at her.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But you like it?”

“…Yeah. Merry Christmas, _Chaton_. You’ve got your wish.” Then she leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because every serious post needs a shitpost to follow it, right?


End file.
